Future:What May Be
by knux33
Summary: It is a time of peace on Mobius, there are no wars to fight and technology is rising. All threats were defeated long ago by the great heroes whose names have been forgotten over the years. One remains but stay’s unknown. Full sumary inside HIATUS
1. Info

**Hi, I'm Knux33 and this is my first Sonic fic. Here are the Character Bios and full summery.

* * *

**

**Jade Shag: **

Type: Echidna

Species: 15

Fur/eye color: Rusty brown with a white cresset moon shape on chest; Dark green

Ancestor: Knuckles

Family: Father Doran (Presumed missing), Mother ? (unknown for now)

Info: Jade is the only active guardian, as his father has passed onto the Brother Hood; leaving Jade with the charge of the Master Emerald and six chaos emeralds.(The seventh is yet to be found.) Jade's mother was never identified. She is still unknown to this day. Jade has only a few friends, as the role of guardian makes him disrespected by most of his kind.

**Boomer T. Hedgehog**

Species: Hedgehog

Age: 13

Fur/Eye color: Sky Blue; lime green

Ancestor(s): Sonic, Amy

Family: Sister Teresa, Mother Serena, Father Bolt; 'Uncle' Shadow

Info: Boomer is a hyperactive hedgehog with seed abilities from his ancestor Sonic the Hedgehog. His best friend is Jag, and his sister is Teresa 'Thorn' Hedgehog.

**Teresa 'Thorn' Hedgehog**

Species: Hedgehog

Age: 16

Family: Brother Boomer, Mother Serena, Father Bolt.

Fur/eye color: Dark violet; Dark Blue

Ancestor(s): Amy, Sonic

Info: Teresa, or Thorn as she prefers to be called is a dark violet hedgehog that is serious all of the time and often tells her little brother to grow up. Even though she seems heartless, she actually cares for her little Bro, no matter how much she says she doesn't.

**Jag Jolt**

Species: Cheetah

Age: 13

Fur/eye color: Cheetah pelt; violet

Family: Father Charlie, Mother Jana, Older Brother Chad

Ancestor(s): Unknown

Info: Jag is a bold young Cheetah and his best friend is Boomer. Jag is often over looked by his family because his older brother is 'the first and best' at everything. Jag often refers to Boomer as 'the brother he was supposed to have.' Jag and Boomer can often be seen racing each other through the forest, always together.

**K.K. Slider**

Species: Chameleon

Age: 14

Scale/eye color: Green; unknown due to the fact he wears sunglasses all the time.

Family: Unknown

Ancestor(s): Espio; and maybe a little bit of Vector's line to, who's to say?

Info: K.K. is a loner passing from place to place; never staying too long. He wears a guitar and an i-pod all the time. Not much is known about him, but somewhere along the way he became friends with Boomer and passes by from time to time. Some say he has a crush on Thorn. But who can tell?

**Raymond 'Ray' Prowler**

Species: Fox

Age: 13

Fur/ eye color: Brown; crystal blue.

Family: none, orphaned at age two

Ancestor(s): Tails

Info: Ray was orphaned and placed in foster care from before he can remember. He is extremely intelligent but makes only passing grades so he can stay with his friends. He is one of the many friends of Boomer but hasn't told anyone about his foster care. He's afraid it might ruin there friendship.

**Summery: **

It is a time of peace on Mobius, there are no wars to fight and technology is rising. All treats were defeated long ago by the great heroes whose names have been forgotten over the years. One remains but stay's unknown. Shadow keeps his silent watch over Mobius in these times of peace neither changing nor ageing due to his artificial creation.

If the need arise he will summon the new heroes, even though they are unaware of there true gifts. He will always be watching in case of danger to his home. And keep his promise to Maria …

* * *

**I hope u all thing this idea for a story is interesting. Review if you want me to continue it. I probably will once I finish my other story 'Shadows' for Shaman King.**


	2. Every Day Life

**2. Everyday Life**

**Boomers POV**

A light blue hedgehog stretched on the hammock. Careful not to get his quills stuck, and relaxed.

'_Today is Saturday,'_ He thought, _'My day to hang loose and do what I want …I better get going or I might be late-'_

"Boomer T. Hedgehog! Come here and clean your room or you'll get no supper tonight!" His mother called from the house, sounding agitated. "Were having chilly-dogs tonight so hurry up!"

'_Oh, chilly-dogs … I'd better double time it.'_ He thought to himself as he carefully got up from the hammock and sped toward the house, making sure not to go to fast or he'd nock the door of its hinges again. _'Mom would kill me if I did that again, hehe…'_

"Hey Boomer, mom looks really mad this time. What did you do, spin-dash of the walls again?" His 16-year-old sister, Thorn, asked as he quickly walked by.

"No," he quickly replied, "I tried to do the wind-thing."

As he rounded to corner to his room he heard his sister say, "Man Boomer, your dead meat!"

He walked the last steps into his room slowly, knowing his mom was waiting for an explanation. He was right, Serena (His mom) glared and said, "Boomer, how many times do I have to tell you. No playing in the house!"

She then pointed to the piles of clothes, dirty dishes, and junk that littered his room floor in a chaotic manner that suggested a tornado ran through it. As well as the scratches and dents in the walls were he worked on his 'moves.'

Boomer loved to make up tricks so he could try them out. The problem was he always tries them out in his room first, instead of going outside. But that was mostly do to the fact that he was grounded a lot.

"Boomer this is your last warning. You know you're supposed to clean your room before you loaf around."

"But mom-."

"No buts, now clean it up _now_." She said as she walked out of his room and into the living room.

"Yes mom." Boomer started cleaning his room immediately at light speed. Or at least as close as he could get to it in the enclosed space. Boomer was going to meet Jag at the NCC **(National Chao Corporation.) **today. He didn't want to be late.

"OkmomI'mdonenowbye!" Boomer said, running out of his room, down the hall, and out the door.

"'_Sigh'_, what am I going to do with you Boomer." His mother said as she heard him run out the door.

"You could always put him up for adoption. Then I'd finally be an only child." Thorn said as she put some things in her backpack. "Bye mom, I'm going over to Rena's house."

"Rena, you mean the bat?"

"Yes mom."

"Ok, but be home in time for dinner."

"Ok, bye mom."

"Bye Thorn."

**At the NCC**

Jag walked back and forth in front of the giant business looking building. His white shoes making no sound as he stepped. He heard a boom in the distance and smiled. Boomer was coming, and breaking the sound barrier on his way.

After a few seconds Boomer arrived with out so much as a sweat.

"Am I too late?" Boomer asked anxiously. "Are they still there?"

"Yeah Boomer, don't worry. You and I are the first here."

"Really!" Boomer said looking around. "I thought more people would come. All the eggs are only a 100 rings each today."

"Yo hedgehog-dog. Whaz-up?" A green chameleon said walking up. He had a belt with an i-pod strapped into it and a guitar strung over his shoulder along with his trademark black glasses.

"Slider! What are you doing here?" Boomer said, familiar with the chameleon.

"Well B dude I heard they were giving those little blue dudes at cut price so I decided to get one of um."

Jag looked confused. Then said, "What?"

Boomer smiled and translated. "He wants a chao to."

"Oh."

"Let's go inside now I'm dieing to get one!" Boomer said.

"Me too man." Slider said.

"Then let's go in already!"

The three friends then entered the NCC. The fist room they went into looked more like an office then a chao store. There was a desk in the middle of the room where a ferret was seated.

The ferret had librarian glasses and a red business uniform over her orange fur; she seemed to be typing on a computer when the trio entered. She looked up and said, "Hello welcome to the NCC. How may I help you?"

"Well," Boomer said. "Were here to buy some chao eggs—"

"Oh yes, there on the third floor, just take the elevator."

"Thanks." Boomer said as they walked to the elevators.

"You welcome sirs and have a nice day." The ferret said as she resumed typing on her computer.

When they were all in the elevator Slider said, "Dudes that was the most secretaryist secretary I've ever seen."

Again Jag failed to interpret what Slider said.

Boomer saw this and said, "He means she acted a lot like a secretary."

"Oh"

'_Ding'_

"Looks like this is are floor." Boomer said.

As they stepped out of the elevator all of them were shocked. There were rows and rows of chao eggs. Most were the regular egg color while many were different.

They all immediately walked the colored eggs that interested them the most. Jag was looking at the blue eggs while boomer zoomed over the the eggs that had metallic colors. Slider simply walked over to the normal chao eggs, slowly gazing at each one in turn. Trying to decide.

After a few minutes they each found the egg that suited them. Jag chose a sky blue egg, Boomer a bronze, and Slider a normal egg.

They walked up to the front counter and, to there surprise, Ray was at the desk. The brown fox was just as surprised to see them.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Boomer said with a grin, showing of his egg. "What are_ you_ doing here?"

"Well …" He started, slightly embarrassed. "I'm getting a chao egg too; once my shift is over I'll have enough money to buy one."

"Cool, which color are you getting?" Boomer said, not at all put of by his friend's embarrassment.

"Well … I'm thinking about getting a yellow one…"

"Cool, well I'd better pay for my egg now." Boomer put the gently down on the counter and took out two golden rings.

**(Black rings are worth one dollar, white five, gray ten, silver twenty, bronze fifty, and golden one-hundred.)**

"Wow." Ray said in admiration. "Where'd you get those?"

Boomer's grin grew wider. "Me and Jag pooled are money together to get just enough for two chao eggs."

**(You can add rings together, like if you put five black rings together they turn into one solid white ring.)**

Slider then pulled out a golden ring of his own. Once they all had there chao eggs paid for Ray gave them each instruction manuals on how to raise the chao and the emergency number of the chao doctor.

"See you guys at school Monday! And try not to kill your chao!" Ray called as they left through the elevator.

"Don't worry about us, and good-luck with your chao!" Boomer called as the door closed.

Each of them admired there own chao egg in silence. Slider then opened his instruction manual and started reading. "Wow, dogs take a gander at page one."

Jag was able to understand the chameleon for once and opened his book along with Boomer. They both read with growing interest as they stepped out of the elevator and slowly made there way to the exit. They said there good-byes as Slider said that he was heading toward warmer weather.

"Why? It's only fall." Jag asked.

"We reptilians are down with cold dude. Besides, The Flying Island rocks this time of season."

"You mean the _Floating_ Island? But it's crawling with echidnas. I've heard they hate tourists." Boomer stated.

"I know the guard of the glowing green source. He's cool with it."

"_Who_?" Both Jag and Boomer said, neither understanding what Slider said. But Slider had already walked of and was listening to his i-pod. And disappeared around a corner.

They shook there heads in dismay.

They had tried to follow him the first time he did that but found that he had disappeared on the spot. They knew that they wouldn't be able to find him even if the stepped on him.

"Hey Jag?"

"Yeah Boomer?"

"Do you think Slider just disappears or … something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how my shoes don't make any noise when I move around."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well Slider is pretty loud when you listen, and I don't here anything when he disappears. Not even breathing."

"Aw, your just being paranoid."

"Maybe I am …" Jag said glancing at the corner Slider disappeared in. _'Or maybe I'm not.'_

**Floating Island, Mountainside, Same Time**

A rusty brown echidna walked along the mountainside. The metal sides of his shoes gleaming in the sunshine. There was a belt around his waist and his jade colored eyes gleamed.

He knew a bunch of gang members were around the next corner waiting to jump him from the brush. But what they didn't know was Jade had a special weapon none of them had that was better that there mere guns.

His mouth widened into a mischievous grin. He looked at his gloves and the long, sharpened spikes. His gloves wern't built like a boxers, in fact there were more like normal gloves only for the spikes.

He then rounded the corner. The three man gang consisted of a bunch of ruff and muscular echidnas.

Each held a weapon of some sort. One held a knife, it was the new electronic type by the way it glowed. The other two held an older model of plasma blasters.

The one with the knife spoke, he was probably the leader by the looks of it. "You think your so tuff, being guardian and all. I bet you couldn't lift a pebble."

"Yeah, I bet he can't even put two and two together!"

"He's probably a chicken!"

Jade took the insults, then slowly removed his gloves. His grin returning. Jade then said, "I bet your mothers wish they never lade your eggs you bunch of _'bleeper_ _bleepers'_."

**(That last part was edited out do to the fact that I don't need tell you what he said. You probably know anyway.)**

The three stood stupefied for a moment. Then flew at Jade in a rage.

That's exactly what he wanted.

He first punched the leader in the face, braking his nose and his spiked fist leaving a gashing wound that wound probably leave a scar.

He used his other fist to grab a head of one of the other two and threw him at the other. Both collapsed in a heap. And the leader ran away whimpering while the other two scrambled up after him.

'_Humph, amateurs.'_

"Cool moves J."

Jade looked around. He knew that voice. Then he saw him. "Slider! What are you doing here man?"

"Well," Slider said, rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted to give you something for getting me out of that pickle last year …"

Jade almost chuckled, during Slider first trip to the island he managed to get cornered in a alleyway with ten echidnas wanting to claw his brains out.

Jade had helped him out of trouble and they became fast friends. Sometimes Jade could barely understand Slider and other times he spoke as clear as day. Slider visited the lonely guardian from time to time to keep him company.

"I know you probably get lonely so," Slider pulled a chao egg out from behind his back and Jade almost fell over in surprise. "I got you one of those little blue things people get to keep themselves company."

"A-a chao egg?"

"Yep! And here's the instruction manual." Slider said, handing both to the echidna. "Ok, see ya later J!" He said walking away into the near forest before Jade could react.

The shocked echidna looked at the egg, instruction manual, and then at the spot Slider disappeared into.

Jade sighed and said, "I'll never understand that chameleon …" And started back home, a cave in the side of the mountain. Along the way he absentmindedly stroked the egg as he began to read the instruction manual. Glad to have it there … glad to finally have a permanent friend.

**Jags House**

"Hi, I'm home."

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Good, I'm going to my room."

"Try not to bother your brother, he's working on one of his inventions."

"Ok"

Jag walked up into his room, being silent as he past his older brother's room, and quickly locked the door. He didn't want to tell his parents about the chao he just got.

If he told them they would just make a fuss about it and make him keep it outside. It wasn't healthy for a chao to stay outside until it had a least evolved once. Whatever that meant.

Jag put the egg in a heated blanket and made sure it didn't get cold. He then flopped down on his unmade bed and read more of the chao manual. He learned that the environment the egg was kept in affected its growth and some of its likes and dislikes.

Jag soaked up every piece of information, wanting more. When he reached the end of the book he looked at the electronic clock by his bed. It read 11:00p.m. Jag smiled at that. The last time he stayed up that late was to do last minute studying for his science test on minerals.

'_Yawn'_ it was late so he flicked his light white shoes of his feet and curled up in his bed. Making sure to turn off his alarm clock. As he drifted of to sleep his last thoughts were, _'I hope Boomers mom didn't go ballistic when he brought home the chao egg…'_

**Earlier, Boomers house**

"BOOMER! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! THAT'S THE WORST WAY THE SPEND A HUNDRED RINGS! WASTING THEM ON AN EGG!"

Boomer flinched. His mom had been going on about how he wasted his money and how worthless a chao is. He was hoping Dad and Uncle Shadow would get home before she found out but it seems mothers know everything.

Thorn was probably at a friend's house or something because she doesn't like Uncle Shadow. Even though he only visits once and a while Boomer still likes him. And even though Shadow practically throttles him for calling him 'Uncle' Boomer still does it anyway.

"Come on mom-"

"No, not this time Boomer. Go to you room and stay there for the rest of the night while I deicide what to do with you."

"Yes mom …"

Boomer walked to his room, feet dragging.

'_At least I still have the egg.'_ He thought_. 'But I still wish I could have had dinner, oh chilly-dogs…'_

He got into his bed and put the chao egg next to him. He then opened up the instruction manual and began to read. He read through the rest of the night, determined to take good care of his chao.

**Earlier, Ray, At the NCC**

Ray got off his shift when a hare came in to take over.

"Pretty quiet day, eh Ray?"

"Yeah, very."

"Go get your egg. You've earned it. All one-hundred rings worth." Ray was only happy to oblige, and the hare gave him the instruction manual with the emergency number.

The hare winked, "Good-luck, I hope you continue working here. You have great potential."

Ray thought about it, a hundred rings a week wasn't bad. He could do it around school, and he already liked working here, so what's the harm?

"Sure," He replied. "But I still want Sundays off."

"You got it. See ya Monday."

"Bye."

Ray walked back home with a look of satisfaction on his face. Holding the yellow egg in his arms with great care. He knew exactly how to get it past his foster mother…

* * *

**I hope you all like the first chapter. I'm not done with my other story but I just couldn't stop typing this chapter. And before I knew it, this was done. I might do the second one soon, I have no homework this week because I have … Fcats. NOOOOOOOO!**


	3. Eggs

**3. Eggs**

Jag awoke to the sun shining through the window in his room. He stretched, and yawned. He got out of his bed and checked his sky blue egg. It seemed warm enough in the heated blanket at night. He decided to bring it with him when he went to go see Boomer at the park. He stroked it, got on his shoes, and went to breakfast. Making sure to keep the egg out of sight.

He knew it would take at least a few days for it to hatch. He gobbled down the eggs and bacon his mom put in front of him. Noticing that his brother was still not at the table when he finished or when he left the house. That wasn't unusual, his brother sometimes stayed in his room for days working on whatever he was doing.

He ran to the park to get his blood pumping in the cool fall weather. Jag and Boomer lived in a community area close to down town, so there was little green around except in the park. The park was two miles long and three miles wide with plenty of room to run. It was one of the largest parks on Mobius.

He arrived in a few minutes, still breathing lightly. Even though the park was a few miles from his house. Jade got to a bench by a big old oak and sat down. He took the egg out of his backpack and started to rub in absentmindedly while rereading a few chapters in his instruction book.

He was just beginning the chapter describing how chao owners affected there chao when Boomer zoomed up. He looked like he didn't get much sleep and he looked hungry.

"Hey Jag, got your egg?"

"Yeah," Jag said, showing the sky-blue egg. "Got yours?"

"Yep." And Boomer pulled the bronze egg out from his backpack. "You know what; I think I heard mine making small purring noises last night." Boomer then flopped onto the bench next to Jag.

"Really! Cool Boomer, when do you think yours is going to hatch?"

"I don't know, maybe in the next few days."

"Boomer … what happens if the chao hatches while you're at school?"

"I'll just bring the egg to school until it hatches; it's as simple as that."

"But Boomer-" Jag began.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Boomer interrupted. "Everyone _else_ brings there chao to school. What's stopping my from bringing my chao _egg_."

"Well you do have a point…"

"And bronze eggs are usually _really_ expensive like two-thousand rings!"

"Wow." Was all Jag could say. They usually get bullied because there the fastest kids in school and Boomer being different from other hedgehogs.

Instead of being content going slow Boomer was fast, really fast. And Jag was a cheetah, naturally fast. But because of his reputation of 'not being the sharpest tool in the shed.' He was bullied to. Jag was smart, he just wasn't good at paying attention to stuff that bored him.

Ray was a friend of theirs that got bullied too. One thing was his two tails, but he kept them out of sight most of the time by curling them together, giving the appearance of one tail instead of two. Another thing was that he was a kid genius but the teachers didn't pay enough attention to know that. The teachers at their school just looked a grades, not potential.

What drew attention to them in the first place was that they were some of the only kids in school without chao, until now. Jag and Boomer had been entering a bunch of races and saving the money they won to buy some chao. Ray said that he had gotten a part time job. They didn't know he meant the NCC until they saw him there themselves.

Now the bulling would probably go down now that they got chao eggs but it probably wouldn't go away all together until the bullies found someone else to pick on.

Boomer then kept talking about how his mother unrightfully punished him for getting a pet. Then he asked Jag, "How'd your mother take it?"

"Well … I didn't tell her."

"You didn't! What are you going to do when the egg hatches?"

"I'm going to see if they notice it all. If they ask where the chao came from I'll just say, 'You didn't notice? I've had this little guy for weeks!'"

"Heh, I wish my parents were that distant."

"No you don't. Believe me."

"Can I see your egg?"

"Sure." Jag handed over his egg to Boomer, who began inspecting it.

"Hey Jag."

"Yeah."

"Why did you choose an egg that was the same color as my fur?"

"I think it's a good color for a chao."

"Oh." Boomer said, handing back the egg.

"Want to race?"

Boomer grinned and said, "You bet."

"Lets get started, can you carry my egg in your backpack?"

"Ok."

"Let's GO!" And they raced around the forest as always. With two eggs securely fastened in Boomers backpack.

**Floating Island**

Jade reached the secret cave without incident. What he didn't know was that long ago three heroes met here for the first time. Two were chained to the wall and the other suspected them of trying to steal the Master emerald.

**(Most of you probably know that particular seen from the game or from issue 13 (( Unlucky number)) When Knuckles first met Sonic and Tails.)**

It was hidden in the mushroom zone. No one ever went there so Jade decided it was the best place to set up camp without fear of being attacked by gang members. A majority of Echidnapolis had taken a disliking to guardians when they tried to expand the city. The Brotherhood stopped them, saying it would hurt the natural balance of the island.

The public didn't take to the idea; the city was getting far too cramped. Smart echidnas went to the mainland city Albion, while a majority still stayed, making the problem worse. The city was still in all of its technological glory, but there were simply too many echidnas.

Eventually gangs popped up and certain areas of Echidnapolis, making them a hazard for everyone. Soon even the few Mobians that visited (Tourists.) stopped coming. Even citizens now carry blasters for protection and the local law enforcement (The EST.)((Echidna Security Team)) has their hands full.

Everyone blamed the current guardian at the time and shunned the young echidna. Jade learned to avoid others of his kind and went about caring for the island. To young to understand why everyone hated him.

His dad had joined the Brotherhood just before the problem so the young echidna was forced to extreme measures to survive. Fighting off gangs and being shunned from all of his kind had a terrifying affect on him.

The first of these was small bumps appearing on his fists that soon grew into long spikes. The second was his body strength and senses growing far beyond that of a normal echidna. The third was his canine teeth growing sharp and pointed like a carnivores.

The Brotherhood watched in fascination and terror as the youngest guardian slowly turned into an animal. But since his first meeting with Slider Jade seemed to grow a more humane personality. Though his body was that of an animal, his mind had been saved by a small friendship with a chameleon.

The Brotherhood was fascinated by the development of a chao egg. Happy the young guardian would have a friend, hoping it would stop him from going completely primal. They looked into there records to see if something like this had ever happened before. They found that the only time something remotely like this had happened was with a guardian called 'Knuckles.' Only he was born with his spurs due to his father exposing his egg with raw chaos energy and messing around with his own DNA.

The trait had passed down to his daughter, Lara-Su, but had stopped there and wasn't passed down further. They were fascinated to see Jades spikes were longer and sharper than Knuckles' spurs.

'Probably due to the more hostile environment.' Said one.

'Or maybe the gene _was_ passed down within are DNA and has evolved after each generation.' Said another.

Ether way they wouldn't be able to know the right answer unless they got a blood sample, but they weren't allowed to come in contact with the young guardian until his training was complete so all the had now were guesses.

Only two of the Brotherhood was truly worried about Jade. Axon, his grandfather, and Doran, his father.

"I'm worried Axon, no guardian has had to go through something like this before."

"I know Doran. But the code says once he is left alone on his sixth birthday he must fend for himself until he is ready. That is the only way he can truly grow. And he now has a companion. That is sure to stop his primal regression." Axon put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Get some rest Doran, collapsing from lack of sleep wont help your son." Axon then left the monitor room.

Doran stared at the screens a while longer then left the room, saying as he left. "It's not regression … its evolution."

**Jades Cave**

Jade entered his underground cave, making sure know one saw him enter the hidden chute that lead to it. The décor was simple, a table, chair, refrigerator, closet, and bed were all in the cave. He placed the egg gently on his bed and read the chao manual. He was surprised to learn that the egg could survive in any environment, just as long as it was kept warm.

He looked at the egg for a second, an idea forming in his mind. He got up and got out a fishnet from his closet, grabbed the chao egg and began walking down one of the many tunnels leading out from the cave.

After a while of walking he reached an underground stream. He fastened the fish net down on a near by rock and rapped the chao egg up and … put it in the slow moving river. The underground river flowed from Lava Reef. The water was warm so the chao egg wouldn't get cold and the fish net would hold the egg in place.

'_He'll probably be able to swim like a fish when he hatches … or he might not and I'm an idiot for putting a chao egg in hot water.'_ Jade thought to himself.

He moved his bed by the slow moving water so he would be able to take the egg out when it hatched. He started to read the instruction manual as he sat on his bed, waiting for the egg to hatch.

**Ray, his House**

Ray sat on the bed in his room adoring his chao egg. Of course technically it wasn't_ his_ room, since he shared it with two other kids.

"Wow Ray. It's really _yours_!" A young eight-year-old male orange fox said; his voice full of admiration. **(Turin)**

"Yep."

"And you paid for it? All one-hundred rings?" Another eight-year-old asked. A red girl fox . **(Roxy)**

"Yep, all one-hundred rings."

"Cool." They said in union. "Can we touch it?"

"Sure, just be gentle." Ray said.

The two young foxes stroked to egg and gazed at it with wide eyes.

"How'd you get the money?" Tor asked.

"I worked at the NCC for a week. And you know what?"

"What?" They both said.

"They gave me a full time job."

They both stared at him, and then Roxy said, "What are you going to do there?"

"Well, I take care of the chao on Mondays and work at the egg shop for the rest of the week except on Sundays."

"Why not Sundays?" The boy Tor asked.

"Because I need at least one day off."

"What are you going to do today?"

"Well …" He said, dragging out the word. "Nah, on second thought I won't tell you."

"Please tell us!" They said together with the best 'puppy-eyed' look they could pull of.

Ray couldn't help but laugh. Then he answered "No you two, it's a secret."

"Aww." They both said in disappointment.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in time for dinner. Can you tell Nana that for me?" Ray said; referring to the owner of the foster care facility. She was an old gray fox. Most foster care facilities are limited to one species.

The government says that helps the house remain 'positive.' But mostly it's because the don't want a beaver thinking he's a duck because he's being fostered by ducks and so on and so forth. It just helped minimize problems.

"Sure Ray!" They said gleefully.

"See-ya guys later!"

"Bye!"

**At the Park**

"Boomer!" Shadow called, agitated. He had been searching for the young hedgehog ever since Serena told him about her sons 'moves.'

He hadn't visited in about a year and had come back recently with Boomers father, Bolt. Bolt worked at a job that kept him moving around the world all the time. Shadow only came around once in a while because he didn't want to get too attached. He had learned over the millennium to never get too attached to anything … because it never lasts forever.

"Boomer you sorry excuse for a hedgehog come over here now or I'll come and get you!" Shadow shouted at a fast moving blue dot in the forest of the park. Shadow was interested because Boomers 'moves' sounded a lot like a spin dash and sonic wind.

Shadow's look hadn't changed much over the years, he still wore the same thing and he only looked twenty years old.

Boomer quickly zoomed up along with Jag and said, "Hey Uncle Shadow what's- OW!" Boomer said as Shadow hit him on the head. "What'd you hit me for?"

"How many times have I told you, _stop calling me uncle_!"

"But uncle-OW! But Shadow its fun."

"Grrr, what do I have to do to get it through your thick skull that _I'm not your uncle_!"

"Oh, I already knew that, I just like calling you uncle to annoy you."

"Ugh … never mind. Do you know how to do a spin dash?"

"A spin what?"

"Spin Dash."

"Never heard of one, but I can do this." Boomer handed his backpack to Jag; then demonstrated by curling up into a ball while running and hit the ground, leaving a spot of bare earth where grass use to be.

"That's a spin dash." Shadow told him.

"Oh, what's this then?" Boomer then squinted, a focused look coming onto his face. Shadow was surprised, Boomer never concentrated. Then a few feet away a small blue tornado formed in the air and lifted leaves of the ground. Then the leaves seemed to spell: Cool, ain't it?

"Ain't isn't a word Boomer." Jag corrected him.

The leaves then spelled: Cool isn't it, and don't be such a genius Jag. It doesn't fit your personality.

Shadow was momentarily shocked. That was sonic wind, but boomer had perfect control over it and **(What shocked him most.)** Boomer didn't even need a chaos emerald to pull it of.

'_Even_ I_ need a chaos emerald to do something like that … so what would happen if boomer _did_ get a chaos emerald?'_ Shadow thought to himself for a moment.

"Ok Boomer that's enough sonic wind for now." Shadow said.

"Wow, that's the perfect name for it Uncle OW! Shadow. How'd you come up with it?"

"It was already named before you discovered it."

"Aw … I hoped I had made it up all by my self. Who made it?"

"Sonic."

"Sonic who? I've never heard of him."

'_Sigh_'_ 'Kids … I'm glad I never had any.' _"Sonic is an ancestor of yours, waaay back in the Freedom Fighter era."

"Freedom what's?"

"Never mind, how did you do that any way?"

"Well I just concentrated and boom, a living tornado."

'_Interesting…'_ Shadow thought. _'No wonder he just figured this out recently … he _never _thinks.'_

"Boomer, try practicing on that. It might prove useful in the future."

"Uncle OW! Shadow why do you always have to be so dramatic. And you _never_ smile, what's up with that?"

"There's nothing to smile about, so why should I?"

"Well … ugh … I don't know!"

"Exactly."

"Well see-ya Shadow, me and Jag aren't done with are race!"

"Yeah, see-ya Shadow!"

The two then zoomed of, a blur of blue and yellow. Shadow then thought to himself, _'That's the first time Boomer hasn't called me 'Uncle Shadow…'

* * *

_

**I hope you people, or aliens, or mutant animals, or whatever liked the story. For those of you reading please take a look at the story Bronze and Darkness by: ChaosShadowXana. It's really good!**

**To:Playstation14: I'm basing my story mainly on a mix of the comic books and video games, if you didn't figure that out already…**


	4. Hello Chao!

**4. Hello Chao!**

**Sunday**

**Jag's house**

When Jag got home from the park he was tired from running all day and went straight to his room. He put the chao egg in the heated blanket and flopped onto the bed. He was asleep in minutes.

Later that night he awoke to a strange purring noise. He slowly got out of his warm bed and looked at the source of the sound … the chao egg. The egg was rocking back and forth in the blanket, small cracks forming around it. Jag's egg was hatching.

Jag jumped out of his bed and got as close to the egg as he could, urging it on. At the sound of his voice the egg stopped rocking for a second, then shook harder then it did before. Soon the top half of the egg fell off, revealing a small sky blue chao.

The chao looked up at Jag and seemed to smile, making small gurgling noises. Jag smiled back and picked up the chao up. The chao cuddled into Jags fur then surprisingly small black spots appeared on his arms and legs but Jag was to at awe with his chao to notice.

"You can sleep with me tonight little guy." He whispered to his chao. His chao answered by making a bunch of baby like noise. Jag smiled and slipped into his bed, putting his chao on the pillow and laying down. The little sky blue chao the proceeded to snuggle with the back of his head. "You know what I'm going to call you?"

More small baby noises.

"Canta, short for Cantabile, that means 'in a singing style.' Because whenever you talk it sort of sounds like your singing."

More baby noises that sounded happy.

Jag had a big smile as he fell asleep that night, with the chao curled up next to his head.

**Monday**

**School**

Boomer was opening his locker to get his books for first period when Jag ran up, looking excited. Boomer soon saw why. Canta was sitting on top of Jag's head.

"Your egg hatched! Aw man, I was hoping mine would hatch first …"

"Don't worry Boomer, if mine hatched yours will probably hatch soon too."

"Hey, your right!" Boomer then took his egg out of his backpack and began inspecting it. After a few seconds Boomer put it back in his backpack quickly and said looking over Jags shoulder, "Linus coming at twelve o'clock."

Jag looked over his shoulder and saw Boomer was right, Linus (The school's top bully. A gray fluffy Persian cat.) was walking in there direction. The devil chao Zhan was sitting on Linus' shoulder and was grinning its toothy smile as always. Most of the bullies had devil chao so it was easy for the local shy and weak kids to hide before they got spotted.

Unfortunately a lot of new kids were coming in lately, most of them armadillos, echidnas, dingoes, and chameleons. They all said they were from the Floating Island. Most of the adults were worried about the predicament. The local parents began asking the parents of the new kids why so many were coming from the Floating Island.

Most echidnas said with anger, "Not enough room. Up there or in Albion." And left it at that.

Other species mostly said, "It's too dangerous for my family there, we had to go." And said no more.

Jag and Boomer were worried about Slider, if he had got there and got hurt there was nothing they could do. But then they remembered his parting words, _"I know the guard of the glowing green source. He's cool with it."_

If he had friends there he was probably ok.

"Hey look! It's the losers with no chao!" Linus said as he spotted them.

'_Oh no.'_ They both thought. Then their spirits lifted as they remembered that they had chao/chao egg, and they both turned to face the bully.

Linus hesitated a second at the sight of Canta on Jag's head, then an evil grin appeared on his face.

"What have you got there, a blue wad of bubble gum?" Linus' devil chao laughed evilly, scaring Jag's little blue chao.

Jag grew slightly angry at this remark; they could insult him but not his chao!

Linus continued, "Oh I'm sorry, that's just the ugliest deflated beach ball I've ever seen!"

Jag almost jumped on the gray cat that was several time larger than himself when Boomer put a hand on his friends shoulder and stepped forward saying as he went, "You know what Liar,"

**(Boomer called Linus that to insult him like how Sonic called Robotnik Eggman, or Robuttnik.)**

"I bet you would look horrible soaking wet." Boomer then did the best fake evil look he could do, which was _very_ convincing.

Linus was a bit uncertain for a second then looked Boomer squarely in the eye, saying, "So what blue boy?"

"Well …" Boomer then took a full water gun from his backpack and pointed it at Linus. Linus then abandoned all pride and ran from the water gun as if it was a snake.

"Hahaha! See Jag, all you have to do is outsmart the bullies, there all brawn. If someone comes along and threatens them with what there afraid of most they'll run like a chicken."

Jag thanked Boomer just as the bell rang for first period. They both grabbed there books and ran for there first period, Science.

There science teacher was a frog named Mr.Stewman.

**(Ironic right?)**

He wasn't all about the 'book' or 'dissection' for obvious reasons so most of the time they talked about everyday subjects. Sometimes they even got to have a day were they just got to goof around, luckily for Jag and Boomer this was one of those days. Stewman had to see how far along the kids from the Floating Island were, so he was with them in his office giving them a test.

Almost everyone had chao, so the teachers gave up on stopping kids from bringing them. So the school did a fun drive for pens in the back of the room were the chao could play while there masters studied. The drive was a complete success and the school put a chao pen in every classroom. They even had money left over for some chao toys.

Since they could goof of today most people held there chao and did some chao wrestling, or racing. When they entered they were ignored, as usual. But they liked it that way. They sat at there usual seats in the back, Boomer started staring at his egg intensely, as if willing it to hatch. Jag began playing with Canta.

While Boomer was staring at his egg he didn't notice another chao climbing up his desk until it was right next to his egg. The chao was a hero, power, dragon type with blue eyes. It looked at his egg then said, "Your egg is going to hatch."

Boomer was startled at first then remembered something he read in his instruction book; _'Your chao will be able to talk and read after it's first evolution …'_

"I know that."

"Five, four, three, two…" The chao counted down. At two a huge crack appeared on the bronze shell.

"Holy-!"

The egg then totally cracked in the middle and a bronze chao head poked out. The small chao stared at Boomer, and Boomer stared at his chao. Boomer's shout had attracted the attention of the hole class so they all stared at Boomer and his knew chao.

It remained that way for a few seconds, then Boomer's chao held up it's 'hands' at Boomer and whimpered, wanting to be held.

"Awwww!" A majority of the class said, mostly the girls. "Cool!" Said most of the boys.

Boomer picked up his chao, warmth in his eyes, and said one word. "Brio."

**Jade's Cave/By river**

Jade had decided to take the chao egg out of the water at night, so there was no fear of it drowning if it hatched while he was sleeping. He slept with it near his arm so he would wake up if it hatched. But one morning when he woke up…

Jade awoke to the sound of the river and a small gurgling sound. He opened his eyes and saw a chao on his chest. It wasn't a normal blue and yellow chao sitting on his lap, but a brown and red chao. It almost shocked him out of his skin. The small chao looked like … him.

Its body was brown while it's 'paws' were white along with the guardian mark on its chest. Small bumps for dreadlocks appearing on its head and two bumps on each of its paws. It smiled at him and opened its mouth, it was hungry.

Jade smiled at the small creature, immediately attached. He got up and carried it to the 'main' cave. When he reached it he opened the fridge and pulled out a few apples. The chao pounced on them as Jade placed it and the apples on his table.

"Wow you were hungry." Jade said.

"Grrawwrrrr." The chao said, as if trying to talk. But the sound coming out like a roar.

"Wow, you're a tuff little guy aren't you?"

The chao had finished the apples and looked a little sleepy. It looked up at him with blinking eyes.

"Come here." Jade picked up the chao and tickled it a bit on its little tummy. The chao laughed, even though it sounded like a gurgle instead of a laugh, and then smiled again at Jade. Jade took a closer look at the mark on the little chao's chest. There was no doubt about it, it was the same mark on his chest, it was the mark of the guardian.

Jade smiled. "I'll call you Marcato, but just Marc for short. Do you know what it means?" Then Jade laughed at himself, _'Of course he doesn't know! He was born a few minuets ago!' _"It's from the ancient echidna language; most guardians were named this because it means 'marked.' And we are most certainly marked now. Aren't we Marc?"

The little chao just blinked sleepily at him and yawned.

"Well, now that you've hatched I'd better check the Master. Let's go together."

Jade walked through a tunnel on the south side of his cave and walked through the dark, but it didn't bother him. His eye's glowed like a cats as he walked, his night vision kicking in. He could see as if it was day.

"Don't worry Marc, were going to walk through the tunnel for a few hours so the gangs won't get us …"

But Marc the chao was asleep in Jades arms, knowing he was safe with his master.

**School**

**Science class**

All the kids were practically smothering Brio, Boomers bronze chao, with love. All the girls thought he was just 'darling' and all the guys thought his bronze color 'rocked.' But what Brio wanted most was something to eat and his master. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He called.

"Grrrraaaawwwwrrrr!"

"Awww!"

"Coool Dude!"

Boomer squeezed through the outer students and was; after jabbing half the class with his spines to get them to move; able to get to Brio. Brio gurgled happily when Boomer was able to grab him and get back to his desk. The hero, power, dragon chao was still there.

"Told you so." The chao said.

"Ok, ok, you got me there."

"Aqua!"

The chao turned to the sound of her master's voice. A white komodo dragon walked up from the front of the classroom and scooped up her chao.

"Sorry, I didn't even know she wasn't there until the commotion started. I'm Como."

"Oh yeah, I've seen you around. I'm Boomer."

"Sorry about that, Aqua always seems to get into trouble."

"No problem."

"Bye." The Komodo dragon then went back to her usual seat.

"Man she's shy." Jag said, he hadn't even left his seat. Canta was staring at Brio. And Brio was staring back.

"Hey Jag."

"Yeah Boomer?"

"I think are chao like each other."

The truth was that Canta was staring at Brio because his bronze color reminded him of Jag's fur when the suns was shining on it. And Canta's color reminded Brio of Boomer. And they were curious. Brio made the first move by trying to crawl to were Canta was, the problem was that they were on separate desks. Boomer decided to help by placing Brio on Jag's desk where Canta was. They circled each other, expecting something to happen. Then Brio stopped and yawned.

Canta crawled over to him and yawned also, and they fell asleep on each other.

Boomer burst out laughing, and Jag started laughing as well. The other students ignored them as usual, now bored with Boomers chao. And mad at Boomer for jabbing them with his spines.

"I think are chao will be friends, don't you?" Boomer asked while still laughing.

"Yep!" Jag answered.

'_Ring!'_

The bell rang for second period so Boomer gathered his books and so did Jag.

"See-ya Jag!" Boomer said while scooping up his sleeping chao.

"Bye Boomer, see-ya at lunch." Jag said, doing likewise.

They left the science room and headed out in different directions, Boomer going to the Band room because his dad wanted him to play in the school band, and Jag heading to P.E. because to him it was the most interesting subject.

**Band**

Boomer's band teacher was a goose called Mr. Bush, the evilest teacher at this school to his opinion. Boomer played the trumpet, or at least tried to.

"Boomer! Play it right for once!" He would say. But since the new kids that came from the Floating Island he had been busy because most of them now took Band class. All those who knew how to play an instrument already were supposed to wait until the new kids got situated. Or in other words do what they wanted to do as long as they didn't interrupt the band teacher as he taught the new kids how to play.

Ray played in the band too, but instead of playing a trumpet he played the drums. In truth he was good, really good. Even though he wasn't the best percussionist he was the most dedicated. The other kids that played the drums were dogs, and they just played around instead of even trying to play there instruments right.

"Hey Ray!" Boomer said when he saw his friend in his usual seat in the percussion section. The trumpets were right in front of the percussionists and there drums so Boomer could talk to Ray whenever he wanted to. But since Mr. Bush taught the new kids in the sound-proof room at the side of the classroom everyone just sat where they wanted to. Boomer sat next to Ray and showed him Brio.

"Wow!" Ray said, "Boomer your egg hatched!"

"Jag's did too."

"Oh! Mine will hatch soon then!" Ray then reached under his seat were he put it. Then stopped.

"What's up Ray?" Boomer asked as he saw the fox freeze in that position.

"Boomer …" Ray then pulled out an egg shell. Ray got off his seat as fast as possible and looked under it. There, sleeping, was a small yellow chao. "It hatched …"

"Really!"

The small chao woke up at Boomer's shout and saw Ray. The small chao smiled and crawled over to where Ray was leaning. It crawled into his arms and resumed sleeping.

"Cool … man Ray your chao rocks."

"I'm going to name her Tacet."

"How do you now it's a her?" Boomer asked.

"Didn't you read chapter 30 in the instruction manual yet?"

"Uh … no, I'm still on chapter 25."

"You see the bump thing on her head."

"Yeah."

"It's longer than a males, so if the top is long it's a girl. But if it's short it's a male."

"Oh." Boomer looked up at his chao, Brio, but luckily his top was short. Brio seemed to be content on top of Boomers head, regardless of his spines.

"Hey losers!" A panther called from a group of cats near the band lockers. "What are you doing, exchanging horrible hairdos?" The other cats in the group laughed at the joke and hi-fived the panther.

"That had to be the worst insult I've ever heard." Boomer said. Though not loud enough for the cats to hear.

"Why are they always like that?" Ray asked. "I mean, sure were different. But why us?"

"Look around Ray." Boomer said quietly. "It's because we hang out with each other."

Ray then noticed how the groups of kids seemed to talk only with there own spices. The dogs in the percussion section were goofing around at the front of the class room, and the cats were still by the lockers.

What they didn't know was that it wasn't just happening at there school, the dividing of the spices was beginning to happen on a global scale. The animals were dividing themselves … what the world didn't know was this was going to lead to something far worse that a simple war…

"Why? We have a right to be friends. Why should we care what they think? I say we hang together as long as we want to!" Ray said with an unusual display of anger.

"Don't worry buddy, its not like they can make us stop being friends." Boomer said. "They can never do that."

Ray smiled and looked at his sleeping chao.

"Grrraaaa!" Brio said from Boomers head.

"What is it Brio?" Boomer said taking Brio off of his head and holding him.

"MmmmMMmmm." Brio said, then opened his mouth.

"Oh! You're hungry!" Boomer exclaimed.

Brio smiled, then started chewing on Boomers white glove.

"No little guy that's not food!"

Brio continued chewing.

"Brio, let go." Boomer said, trying to sound serious.

Brio stopped and opened his mouth again. "Huuurrr."

"Don't worry," Boomer pulled a candy bar out of his pocket. "I've got candy."

Brio was a bit suspicious of the candy at first but after one bite he began eating it like crazy. One he got to half of the bar he abruptly stopped and curled up, asleep.

"Wow, eat and sleep that's all a baby chao does right?"

"Yep." Ray confirmed.

"Heh, just like me."

**P.E.**

When Jag got to P.E. He put Canta in the chao pen on the left side of the Gym. He went to do the beginning warm-up and started playing a soccer game with the rest of the class…

**Canta's POV**

'_Were is master going?'_ Canta's baby mind thought. Luckily Jag stayed in sight throughout his warm-ups. When the soccer game started inside the gym Canta was confused. They seemed to be chasing a ball, and kicking it into the net-things on ether side of the gym. Slowly Canta learned the game by watching his master play it. The goal was to get the ball into one of the net-things without crossing the lines on the ground. Canta was so engrossed in watching his master play that he didn't notice a small devil chao sneaking up on him.

"Boo!" The devil chao said.

Canta yelped in surprise and fell over.

"Hahaha! Man I love doing that!" The devil chao was Zhan, Linus' chao.

"Zhan leave that chao alone!" It was Aqua. "He's just a baby."

"Why should I listen to you? You're just a snooty hero chao."

Aqua then got a bit mad, and as all smart chaos know, you should_ never_ make a dragon chao angry.

"I'm warning you Zhan, If you don't stop tormenting that chao-"

"So what?" Zhan then jumped on top of Canta and attempted to crush the poor little blue chao. Big mistake. Aqua then did what only dragon chao can, she breathed fire. Zhan's tail got barbequed by a stream of blue fire and he screamed while jumping up and down comically until he got to the water basin at the other end of the chao pen.

"Ahh…" Zhan said, greatly relieved to get water on his burning devil chao tail.

Most of the chao in the pen laughed so hard that they were falling over. Even the other devil chao.

"It wasn't that funny!" Zhan yelled at them all.

"Yes it _was_!" Most of them yelled back.

Aqua walked over to Canta and tried to comfort the startled little chao. Canta was small but learning fast, Aqua could tell. Canta would never let his guard down in unfamiliar territory again.

**Later at Lunch**

Boomer, Jag, and Ray all sat at the same table. Most of the time it was just them, but sometimes when there's no room at the other tables a group would sit at the other end of the table. As far away from the trio as possible.

They were all feeding their chao and having a good time with one another. As happy as good friends could be, there chao getting to know one another.

_**Little did they know that an evil was growing, gaining power and was soon to unleash it's horror upon the world…

* * *

**_

**I hope u all liked this ch. I've decided to do this story as I fell like it with Shadows. I hope this chapter didn't suck. Don't worry, It will probably get more serious in the latter chapters but I'll use the next few chapters to get used to my universe…**

**P.S. The teacher's names were from two of my seventh grade teachers, so Mr.Bush and Mr.Stewman do exist. Linus and Aqua belong to ChaosShadowXana. Linus is a real cat (Merowww!) and Aqua is a chao.**


End file.
